Haruka and Michiru o.O()
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: Ruka-chan's on her winter break from school, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru all have their off days you know.. special guests too ^_~


[The introduction!]  
Ruka-chan aka Haruka Kaioh was happily sitting at her computer. Sipping her hot cocoa and   
listening to what seemed to be endless hours of either Haruka's character songs or Michiru  
character songs or something else among those lines. Yes half ass singing to the songs was  
also part of her happy little time. With a yawn and a bored face she finally decided.   
  
"Where the heck is my twin when I need her."  
  
She thought about that and began again playing her insane game of Chibi's versus Haruka. Not  
sure what do to do with all her free time over her lame holiday break she wanted to get some of  
her idea's down for her wonderfully long and interresting fan fic. Glaceing at the pinch pot she   
made in her art class with blue coloring and the Uranus sign stuck to one side with her drawing  
pencials, pens, and her 'Magical' Raspberry lipgloss she grinned.  
  
"Haruka here I come!" And with that a portal opened above her and her flipped in like an Amazon   
Trio.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This little section is for the credits to myself, my twin(Haruka),  
my love (Mrs. Michiru Kaioh!) and my twin's love (Michiru!)  
any Sailor Moon peoples.The stolen *cough* set from Space  
Channel 5! And the goddess herself NAOKO TAKEUCHI!   
Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cute little chibi Haruka's with Chibi Space Sword's chase a very frightened grown  
Haruka down a street  
  
*'I'm afraid of Americans' by one scary man David Bowie plays  
as a portal opens up above Haruka as she looks up with a big question mark pops up  
next to her head*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" A very American Miss. Ruka-Chan drops down from the portal landing  
on top of her very Japanese twin Haruka.  
  
"Ack gasp gag!" Haruka pushes Ruka-chan off her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Haruka screams at her.  
  
Ruka-chan ^-^;;(sweatdrop) "I've come to write a very long and interesting fanficy but I need  
your help!"  
  
Haruka just gives her and odd look with a sweatdrop. Ruka-chan hugs Haruka VERY tightly  
around her waist.  
  
"PPPPPPWWWWWWEEEEEEAAAAASSEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Haruka -_- "First tell me what happened to my Michiru."  
  
Ruka-chan ^-^;;;;;;; "Lets just say she's a very good teacher! And is waiting at your house  
wearing very tight leather with her tickle whip you love of so much spanking your ass."  
  
Haruka ". . . . . . . . ."  
  
Haruka's cell phone rings and she answers it. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
Michiru [With leather bondage outfit!] "Haruka, darling just do the fic, I'm helping."  
Haruka could almost see the grin slapped across her face.  
  
Ruka-chan ^-^[Cheering for Michiru!] "wassup?!!"  
  
Michiru ^-^ [With leather bondage outfit!] "wassup?!!"  
  
Haruka [sweat drop] "Dear goddess help me."  
  
Ruka-Chan ^-^[Hugging Haruka!] "Aww there there, Michiru will make you all better."  
  
Michiru [With leather bondage outfit!] "Ara, Haruka I'm waiting!"  
  
Haruka [In Ruka-chan's evil portal] "I'm coming home just wait!"  
  
Ruka-Chan [Holding onto Haruka's arm walking through the scary portal!] "I want my Michiru!"  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh (Ruka-chan's wife) [Also in leather bondage outfit!] "Mwahahaha..."  
  
Ruka-chan o.0 ". . . . . . . . . . "  
  
Haruka o.0 ". . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
Evil Kaioh twins =) [In leather bondage outfits!] "MWHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Setsuna [From gods knows where!] "Can I join in?!"  
  
Cue YMCA remake!  
  
Ruka-Chan [In cute playboy bunny outfit!] "We all love to be.."  
  
All "Y-U-R-I!"  
  
Haruka [Also in cute playboy bunny outfit!] "We all love to be.."  
  
All "Y-U-R-I!"  
  
Minako [The evil hermaphrodite! (double sexed o.0)] "I have all the right equipment!"  
  
All the others face fault.  
  
Makoto [Strange girl who only ADMIRES Haruka!] "Minako! Get back to bed! I'm waiting!"  
  
Ruka-chan [Still in playboy bunny outfit!] "I knew it!"  
  
Haruka [Very scared and hanging onto her Michiru] "Michiru screw my brains out I can't think   
right!!"  
  
Michiru [In leather bondage outfit!] "Ok."  
  
Ruka-Chan -_- "After you help me finish my fanficy."  
  
Setsuna ^-^ [Showing off her cute playboy bunny outfit!] "Aren't I cute?!"  
  
Hotaru [From god knows where.. again!] "Setsuna-Mama!!! You promised to take me shopping!"  
  
Setsuna ;_; "Alright, Ja ne everyone!"  
  
Haruka o.o? "If anyone wants me I'll be hitting my head against the wall now..."  
  
Ruka-Chan ^__^ "All hail me, Haruka has gone insane!"  
  
Haruka -.-[Ringing Ruka-chan's neck and shaking her!] "I am not insane!! I want you to leave!"  
  
Ruka-chan ^-^ [Saved by the Evil Kaioh twins!] "ok, ok you're not evil, but I'm still cuter.."  
  
Haruka [Being very mean to Ruka-chan] Haruka reads the note. -_- "Ha. Ha. Ha."  
  
Michiru whips Haruka's ass. Ditto for Ruka-chan from Mrs. Michiru Kaioh.  
  
Haruka and Ruka-chan . "YELP!!"  
  
Narrator "You never saw that.."  
  
Michiru pounces on Haruka!   
Clothes start flying!  
Fingers start feeling!  
  
Narrator "As from the words from Chaos (another insane author) 'Rampant Lesbianism needs  
no excuses!' . . . . . "   
  
Ruka-Chan o.0 [Slowly backing away from her twin and her twin's lover!] "I say, did anyone see  
that one coming?"  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh ^__^ [Still holding whip!] "I did! Now get ready to call me 'Queen!'"  
  
Ruka-Chan O.O [Scared out of her mind!] "uh. . . er.. um . . . ITAI!!!!"  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh =) [Whipped Ruka-chan!] "Down on the floor!"  
  
Ruka-Chan [Still in shock] ". . . . . The bed's free..."  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh pounces on Ruka-chan!  
Clothes start flying!  
Fingers start feeling!  
  
Narrator o.o "Both of the twins are having Rampant Lesbianism sex... Cue the nekkid flashes!"  
  
Black Lady covered in whip cream laying on a couch ^-^ "Lick me."  
  
Helios "Mamoru kiss your sweet ass goodbye, I gots me a real woman!"  
  
Mamoru [Wearing only a cape and a mask!] *in high pitched voice* "Seiya was a better bitch  
then you'll ever be Helios!"  
  
Haruka Twins look up for a moment.[only a short one!] "I KNEW IT!"  
  
Scene cuts to Space Channel 5! [Without Ulala ;_; but...]  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse "Oh we're on Sailor Aluminum Siding!"  
  
Sailor Aluminum Siren runs to her chair and sits. "It's 'SIREN' not 'Siding'! I knew I should have  
killed you!"  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse ^^;; "Anyway! We intorupe this Fan fic to bring you a newsflash!"  
  
Sailor Aluminum Siren "It seems that Neo Queen Serenity and Sailor Mars have been having  
an affair and what will this do to King Endymion?!"  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse "He's having a yaoi with Helios.."  
  
Sailor Aluminum Siren looks at her with a sweatdrop. "And where did you come up with this  
information?"  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse [Holding up an newspaper in her face!] "It's in the news! See I told ya that in  
the year 10,000 the bug was going attack and look at that!"  
  
Sailor Aluminum Siren -_-;; "I highly doubt anyone in the year 10,000 will still be using the same  
computers from now! And anyway where did you get that paper we ARE the news!"  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse "Earth, see we must be having technical difficulties from the Y10K bug!"  
  
Sailor Aluminum Siren [Hitting her with the newspaper!] "I wanted Ulala or that little green-blue  
monster thing, but no, I got stuck with you!"  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse ^^ "It's nice to know I'm loved ."  
  
Little green-blue monster runs past them on tops of the desk screaming "Michiru is sexy!"  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse and Aluminum Siren o.0 ". . . . . . . . . . . "  
  
scene cuts to The Kaioh Twins and the Tenoh Twins sitting around a table sipping Raspberry  
tea!  
  
Ruka-Chan [Supplier of the tea!] "Remind me to never hire that narrator to do my fan fics again."  
  
Others nod in responce still sipping tea quietly.  
  
Narrator -.- "Well, kutabare too!"  
  
Haruka o.O? "Since when has the narrator been able to swear in fan fics?"  
  
Ruka-Chan [Still sipping tea!] "Since we learned it from you."  
  
Haruka ."Shimmata!"  
  
Michiru -.- [In cute kimono sipping tea!] "Haruka! Be have."  
  
Ruka-Chan and Mrs. Michiru Kaioh[ At the same time!] "'Save the scoulding for bed!' hehehehe"  
  
Haruka o.0 [In her famous black bra, with one button done up on her white long sleeve with black  
pants!] "Do you two ever get out much or do you watch endless hours of us saying things in  
Japanese and remebering the Japanese and English meaning?!"  
  
Ruka-Chan ^-^ "We got out of our bed and came here!"  
  
Haruka @-@;; "That's not quite what I meant."  
  
Ruka-Chan [With English to Japanese dictionary!] "Ima kisaki boku senshu umou soshite koru!"  
  
Haruka =) [The translator!] "'Now I bow down before you and call you queen?' sure go right   
ahead twin!"  
  
Ruka-Chan . "That's not what I said! You twisted my words!"  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh ^-^ [Also in cute kimono sipping tea!] "I'll bow down before you love, but I might  
have to lick you dry then."  
  
Ruka-Chan ^___^ "I can live with that."  
  
Michiru [Hugging Ruka-Chan!] "I saw her first!"  
  
Haruka [In utter shock!] ". . . . . . . . . "  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh =)[In Karate outfit!] "I'll fight ya for her!"  
  
Michiru =) [Also in Karate outfit!] "Bring it on!!"  
  
Haruka [Eyebrow twitching!] "Now hold on you two, we're the same people just.. um I'm smarter!"  
  
Ruka-Chan ^-^ "But I'm also married unlike you, chicken!"  
  
Haruka pounces on Ruka-chan pounding her in the gut!  
  
Evil Kaioh Twins ^-^ [At the same time head to head looking at the Haruka twins!] "Aww, aren't  
they cute cute?!"  
  
Ruka-chan .o [In pain!] "Ow..ow..ow..ow.."  
  
Haruka [The champ!] "I'm stronger."  
  
Michiru [Holding up the champs hand!] "The winner and still champ.. HARUKA!!!"  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Ruka-chan [Answering her cel phone!] "Moshimoshi"  
  
Setsuna [Being odd..] "Ruka-chan! Help! Hotaru wants a dress and she's already maxed out my   
credit card could you get Haruka and.." *click*  
  
Ruka-chan o.0? [Looking at her phone] "How did Setsuna get my cell phone number?"  
  
Evil Kaioh Twins "She got it somehow and has it on speed dial."  
  
Haruka [Kissing her own cell phone!] "Thank goddess only Michiru has my number!"  
  
Cue to danceing cabbits!  
  
Cabbit [Dancing!] "mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew!!"  
  
Cut to Space Channel 5!  
  
[Alumium Siren sits happily petting Iron Mouse's head]  
  
Sailor Alumium Siren ^__^ "She thinks she's a dog! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Scene goes back to them sitting on the couch but Ruka-chan is sitting upside down on the   
couch, Haruka is right side up, Mrs. Michiru Kaioh is upside down, and Michiru is right side up.  
  
Ruka-Chan ^^;; "We got bored."  
  
Michiru "So what do we do now?"  
  
Ruka-chan "Sing the 'YURI' song again?"  
  
Haruka "Things are only funny once in a fan fic."  
  
Ruka-Chan "We could go online and search for bad fan fics and send e-mail bombs to people  
that kill, break up, rape, put in a male, or something among those lines to the outers in different  
fan fics."  
  
Haruka . [Holding the mighty space sword!] "They dare take me away from Michiru?!?! Grrrrrr!"  
  
Michiru ^-^ "I love you too Haruka." She giggles cutely.  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh [Holding Ruka-chan in a tight embrace!] "Mine mine mine!"  
  
Ruka-Chan ^-^ "It's nice to know I'm still loved-ed."  
  
Cue Outer Senshi Super Model photo introviews!  
  
Ruka-Chan [Poseing like a Utena picture with her space sword portecting Mrs. Michiru Kaioh!]   
*Talking a little fast and looking cute* "Yes, I do love my Michiru, We met when I saved her from  
some evil guy tryed killing her and I became my senshi self and killed the guy somehow kissing  
her causeing some strange power called 'love' quite a long story but hey I have her!"  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh ^_~ "I'm glad someone remembered the first time she decieded she loved me."  
  
A picture is taken and the scene changes to the other set of twins poseing.  
  
Haruka [Another Utena pose naked covering her chest with Michiru's long hair in the right places  
while holding Michiru's hands looking into her eyes laying in some cherry blossoms!]  
"I met my Michiru from a girl named Elza Gray. I should send her a thank you card sometime."  
  
Michiru ^-^ [Giggling and holding the pose!] "Elza Gray was my only friend, she was the one that  
made me come to my feelings and admit I love my Haruka."  
  
Another picture is taken and the scene yet again changes to both Michiru's dressed as the   
remake Charles Angels holding on their Haruka's arm with one leg up leaning into the Haruka's  
all four of them holding toy squirt guns up.  
  
All ^__^ "Aren't we cute?!" They break out into giggles and laughs and another picture is taken.  
  
The next thing we see is the Haruka's as Sailor Neptune's and the Michiru's as Sailor Uranus'   
smiling cutely and then another picture flash.  
  
Cue to Space Channel 5!  
  
Sailor Iron Mouse ^_^[Dressed in a dog costume still thinking she's a dog!] "Arf arf arf arf arf   
arf!"  
  
Sailor Alumium Siren ^____^ "We yet again intorupe this Fan fic to being you this newsbreak!"  
She pets Iron Mouse's head and throws a ball off screen.  
  
Alumium Siren ^__^ "It seems this fan fic has lasted longer than expsected, please enjoy this  
'Long and interresting fanficy' and contiune to be drawn into this story!"  
  
Back to this long and interresting fanficy!  
  
This scene is all black but the voices are still there so 'listen'!  
  
Michiru "Mmmm this is so good, can I put more chocolate on your mounds Haruka?"  
  
Haruka "Sure dig in! Try not to get any on your nose down there."  
  
Ruka-Chan "Haruka can I have a taste? They look so huge and yummy!"  
  
Haruka "No! Besides she paid."  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh "Can I have another lick of your mounds honey?"  
  
Ruka-Chan "Sure! I don't think I can eat any more ice cream as it is."  
  
Narrator "I told you anything they say sounds like they're having sex.."  
  
We get to see them all eatting ice cream around a small table at the Crown restarant.  
  
Ruka-Chan . [Mad!] "I thought I fired that girl!"  
  
Haruka -.- "Without a narrator a fan fic is un-readable."  
  
Michiru ^^ "She has a point there."  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh ^^ "That was a good idea to go out and get something to eat I was getting  
hungry."  
  
Ruka-Chan ^_~ [Being funny] "Even after you had that large 'meal' with me?"  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh [Elbowing Ruka-chan lightly in the rips, blushing] "Shhh! We're in public  
and this isn't a hentai yuri either so hush."  
  
Ruka-Chan ~.^ "That can always change, ne?"  
  
The rest of them sigh and sweatdrop.  
  
Ruka-chan ^__^ [Has an Iidea!] "I have an idea!"  
  
Cue dancing cabbit's danceing to Mrs. Michiru Kaioh's Yuri dance!  
  
Haruka face faults. "That's not quite a good idea there.."  
  
Haruka looks over at her twin. "Ruka-chan! Get your head out of your Michiru's cleavge and  
listen to me!"  
  
Ruka-Chan ^^;; "It had chocolate on it, I thought I'd lick it off ."  
  
Haruka -_-;; "What about the hundreds of other times you've done that?"  
  
Ruka-chan ^^ "Oh that? That's just making out with her!"  
  
Haruka o.0 ". . . . . . . . "  
  
Evil Kaioh Twins =) "Mwhahahahaha.."  
  
Ruka-chan and Haruka face fault o.0 "OH NO NOT AGAIN!"  
  
They hold onto each other holding on for dear life.   
  
END!  
Hotaru ;_; "I WANT MY OWN FAN FIC!!"  
  
Setsuna -_- "Oh hush."  
  
Ruka-Chan ^-^ "I write what I feel like writing the demon child and 'Instant King of Death' can wait."  
  
Haruka o.0? "Why did you end the fan fic?"  
  
Ruka-Chan ^-^;; "I needed my time with my Michiru and I think people don't wanna wait that long."  
  
Haruka ". . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
Flames (HA! flame me all you like it's my story! ^-^) and/or comment to me!:  
VickiRme@AOL.com more like aohell but anyways... 


End file.
